


Magnus & Alec (sort stories)

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots on Malec all put into one 'book' to make it easier. Some in which Jace is involved also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grumpy Alec

"I'm home Alec" Magnus called after he stepped in to the flat from along day of clients.  
"Alec? You still here?" Magnus dropped his coat and boots at the door and headed to the spare room with the pink couch(last place he saw Alec)  
Alec was there flipping through channels too fast to be actually trying to fine a show.  
"Hi darling didn't you hear me call?"  
"Yes"  
"Then why didn't you answer me?"  
"Don't know"  
Magnus flopped down on the floor next to the couch. They sat in silence for a very long time.  
"Alec please just pick something to watch your flipping is giving me a headache"  
"Nothing to watch"  
"Alec just stop flipping"  
"No"  
"Alec? Is something wrong" Magnus turned to face him Alec avoided his eyes.  
"Nothing at all"  
"Well then stop being pissy if you don't want to tell me whats wrong, it's not like you"  
"And you know everything about me do you?!" Yelled Alec  
"Well I know enough"  
"Fuck off Magnus!"  
"Fine!" Magnus got up and went to the door "Text me when your done being an ass!" He called before he walked through the door into the night.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Why did I leave It's my house' Magnus thought to himself, it had been about a hour since then. "Well I'll go back now he might wanna talk now or at least be asleep" he spoke out loud and some passing girls snickered at him. 

"Alec?" Magnus whispered in to the flat his boots already off in his hands-he set them on the floor quietly the flat was dark 'hes asleep' though Magnus with a grin 'good'  
"I'm not asleep" Then Alec knocked Magnus down in a big bare hug. "I'm sorry!"  
" It's okay Alec" Magnus was patting his head to calm him down he was getting snot all over his new T-shirt.  
"Really?" Alec sniffled and looked up at Magnus with sad eyes  
"Yes darling"  
"But I was so mean and such a bitch"  
"Darling you're my bitch" Laughed Magnus but that didn't seem to help he felt Alec stiffen against him and curse himself  
"Darling~ such cursing is better left to high warlocks like myself" He winked and caused Alec to blush  
"I am no ones bitch no matter hat anyone thinks" Alec was grumbling so it was hard for Magnus to hear with out being very close  
"Oh I didn't mean it to be mean I love you Alec" Magnus nuzzled Alecs neck  
A soft moan escaped Alecs lips as he bent his head back to give Magnus better reach of his neck. Magnus took the hint and start leaving little kisses on his lovers neck, Alec wound his hands in Magnus's hair and gave a gentile tug.  
"Tell me why you were so grumpy and I will continue"  
"Jace and Izzy wouldn't let me come train with them tonight they said I outta be with you because I'm your bitch"  
"Oh and did it ever occur to you your birthday is coming up ? and just maybe they weren't training?" Magnus knew full well Jace and Izzy were getting him a present he even helped them pick a day to get it and make up the 'your his bitch' excuse. 'Maybe I should've thought that one through better..' he thought to himself.  
"Oh.." Alec was no very tense and red.  
"What did you do" Magnus in turn tensed  
"Called Izzy a cock sucker and Jace a dismotional bastard" Alec faced the ground  
"Dismotional?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Oh okay then" Magnus burst into laughter.  
"I feel bad"  
"Shoot them a text and say sorry"  
"I did"  
"And?"  
"They answered but I was too scared to look"  
"Give me the phone Alec"  
Alec handed over his phone to Magnus  
"Look"  
"NO" Alec got up and ran in to the bed room flopping down face first on the bed.  
Magnus sighed and stood at the door frame " 'It's okay bro but whats Dismotional?' Jace asks, And from Izzy 'well to be fair you suck cock too' winkie face"  
"They didn't mind?"  
"Nope, now where were we darling?"  
Alec smiled and beckoned Magnus to the bed as he striped his shirt off painfully slow and had a wry smile across his face  
"This is going to be a fun night" whispered Magnus as he gulped.


	2. Magnus becomes frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was upset when Magnus started staying up very late and ignoring him, Magnus had a new client, leaving Alec alone most nights. Alec had a plan though...Magnus would pay.

            Alec had spent the last day-well night alone, he had already called on his warlock multiple times to come join him in bed. 

"Magnus?" Alec called the next morning. 

"Alec.." Came a weak voice, which caused Alec to go running to his colorful warlock.

When Alec got into the office-Magnus needs some where to organize his clients stuff right?- he found Magnus laying on top of the wooded desk completely with a silk sheet hanging off him. 

"I stayed up most the night coffee please?" Magnus pouted.

"Fine" Alec rolled his eyes leaving to go  make coffee Magnus must be tired if he wasn't just going to magic up some. Magnus was sitting in his desk chair when Alec returned he was in worn out jeans and fuzzy slippers. 

"Here Magnus" Alec said as he put the coffee on the desk and tried to kiss Magnus. Magnus grabbed the coffee without even speaking and turned away shooing Alec off.

Alec left the house in rage. "How could he just not kiss me!, he has been ignoring me for three weeks now all because of his new client! Is that stupid client better then me?"Alec stopped nearly in tears he had ended up walking to the institute and of course Izzy of all people had to over hear what he had said. With out hesitation Alec bolted red faced to nowhere-anywhere. Alec spent the rest of the day in central park smelling the flowers and gawking at couples that past by him. Alec soon was in a bad mood again then he thought 'how would he feel if I ignored him?' Alec had a wry smile on his face when he returned to the institute later that night he went to his room right away and lied down falling to sleep to the thought of Magnus, and pay back, but pay back wasn't his forte so he would have to consult Izzy tomorrow. 

"Izzy!".......... "Izzzzyyyyyy"........"IZY"..........."IIIIZZZZZZZYYYYY" 

Was how Izzy woke up the next morning, with loud knocking on the door. 'Who wakes up this early?' she thought and rolled over to look at the clock it was 8am! She only got to bed the night before at 12am! She was steaming mad. "WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 8am ON A SATURDAY" she yelled as she ripped open the door to her room only to be faced with a blushing shy looking Alec slowly backing away mumbling 'sorry' and 'come back later'. "Oh no you don't" Izzy grabbed her brothers arm "Too late now". She threw him in to the room and closed the door. "Whats up bro?" she asked knowing full well whats up from yesterdays interrupting him. "I want pay back on Magnus" Alec said turning away. " I have a plan" Is all Izzy said and pushed Alec out of her room "But first go back to bed!" and she slammed the door shut.

 2 hours later.(10am)

Izzy and Alec had been talking for about 30 minutes but already her plan was making sense, he agreed with it fully. First he was going to 'dress to impress' to get other guys too look at him, next he was going to flirt with those guys but not too much he was to make it look innocent like he didn't realize he was doing it, then he was not allowed to look at Magnus for more than 5 counts. The only issue was could Alec do it? Could he survive a whole party (Magnus was convinced by Izzy to throw a party) with out staring at Magnus all night, could he really flirt? He was going to have to, he wanted Magnus to pay attention to him again..

7 hours later (5pm)

Alec had eaten dinner. He spent the whole afternoon learning to look innocent while flirting and getting to different outfits for Izzy. Alec had not spoken with Magnus all day as according to the plan Izzy made. Currently Alec was wearing washed-out jeans with small rips in them, a black belt with silver rounded spikes that hung lopsided on his hips with a chain, he had a bright tight green T-shirt with a ripped V-neck, he had on eye liner and mascara (wouldn't let Izzy go further) his hair was left alone in a messy just got out of bed look (Izzy said guys love it), his shoes were white sneakers with green strips and laces. 

"Izzy I can't do this" Alec whined 

"Yes you can" Izzy said slapping Alec lightly and giving him a glare. "Now I'm going to get dressed" 

Izzy left Alec alone to read a book he had picked up last week about Greek myths. 

 

4 hours later (9pm)

"Come on Izzy aren't you dressed  yet!" Alec yelled from the door "We are late, the party started a whole hour ago!"

"It's called fashionably late, besides you don't really want to go anyway do you?" Izzy grinned at Alec as he blushed and stuttered. 

 

Another hour later (10 pm) 

Alec had made to the party already, he hadn't seen Magnus at all yet. 

"Hey there cutie" Said a werewolf male winking at Alec he gently put his arm around Alec.

'This is my chance' Alec thought then spoke very sweetly glancing at the hot wolf "You think I'm cute?" 

"Of course" was all he said. Alec looked at him he was wearing only black and looked rough but you could see his muscles and Alec had to admit he was hot.

 

 

* * *

 

Magnus spent the morning alone then he had gotten a call from Izzy explaining Alec and hers plan and why it was made. Magnus wanted to see how far his Alec would go with this it could be fun and Izzy was on his side seeing as she was being a double agent. 

 

Alec was an hour late which was most likely Izzys fault so he didn't mind he avoided Alecs sight but watched him.  

 

 

Two hours later.

 

It was 2 minutes, he took his eyes off him for 2 minutes and now he was kissing the wolf! Magnus went stomping over

* * *

(Before Magnus caught him)

Alec was doing great he thought, the wolf was talking him up and not taking his eyes off of him it felt good to be noticed. (btw Alec is hammered.......)

"So sweetie want to go somewhere?" The wolf said

"Go where?" Alec giggled and blushed 

"My place" the wolf had leaned in close to Alec ear and that made Alec shudder and raise his head  the wolf saw his chance and kissed him hard. 

Alec weakly pushed back but the wolf was stronger.

* * *

 

Before Magnus reached Alec Izzy had pulled them apart and screamed "He Taken and DRUNK!" she then hit the wolf

" EVERYONE OUT NOW" Magnus yelled

After everyone was out he walked over to Izzy and Alec. Alec was crying and giggling at the same time. 

"Alec?" Magnus asked

"Do you see me now Magnus?" Alec asked so cutely blushing and batting his eyes.

"Of course." Magnus pulled Alec into a hug.

Izzy slipped away slowly leaving them alone she looked back once more before going, only to blush as she saw Magnus had Alec pinned down arching his back up silent/soft moans escaping. 'When did he take Alec shirt off?' Izzy wondered leaving the apartment.

 


	3. Alec opens the wrong drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knows where most things are now at Magnus's house, he even has his own two drawers in his dresser, but one morning he opens the one just before his own. There is a reason Magnus made extra sure Alec knew which drawers were his, and he just found it.  
> 'He and I are going to have a long talk about this one' Alec tells chairmen meow before shaking his head and continuing on with his day.

    Light was shinning in through the curtains, Alec had stayed over at Magnus's flat the night before. 'Magnus oped the curtains?' Alec's sluggish mind wondered. After a few minutes Alec rolled over to see it was almost noon, 'Why had I slept so long?' he wondered pulling himself up out of bed. He stumbled over things Magnus left out, clothes, shoes, a scarf though it was summer, books he uses with clients, and other things. Once Alec made it to the dresser he pulled on the first drawer forgetting his two were the second and third. Magnus had a long dresser with nine good sized drawers and two huge mirrors hanging above it. Alec looked down amazed to see what looked like a board game, 'Dungeons and Dragons', was written on it. 'Simon spoke about this once' he thought Alec picked it up planning on reading the instructions on the back. Discs lined the bottom of the drawer, naked men and women, some with cat ears even, stared at him he put the game back now fully awake and blushing. "Of course Magnus has porn, I expected that, but only he would hide it under such a innocent game meant for nerds, and what is with the cat ears?" Alec said speaking to no one. Alec got dressed fast and went to feed the Chairmen. "He and I are going to have a long talk about this one" Alec tells chairmen meow before shaking his head and continuing on with his day.

 

* * *

   Magnus had left early in the morning because he had a client, one he wasn't too happy to see. Every time he went over there, their brat would either put gum in his hair or dump something sticky on him, sure hes a warlock but it's still annoying even if all he has to do is snap his fingers, why can't the brats parents just teach him not to be such a brat? This time though Magnus was surprised the kid was dressed neatly and smiled saying "Hello high warlock" then skipped away. ' What happened to him?' he wondered. As if reading his thoughts his client spoke "We sent him to a mundane boot camp it really did wonders. Please come in High warlock" Magnus smile entering the small cozy home, his client was half human half something it didn't matter to Magnus, his clients wife was human making their child a cross between that, the child went to school with humans and acted as a human so going to their boot camp made perfect sense. 'My day is going well so far' Thought Magnus. 

   Alec trained with Jace all afternoon. Izzy had stayed for a hour but soon got board and went to meet some new guy. Clary was going out with Luke and her mother for the day. Everyone also seemed to be busy leaving Jace and Alec alone.

* * *

 About 5pm.

 "Guess what I found" Alec said as he and Jace were sitting in the den, having ran out of things to do.

"Mm what?" Jace said clearly distracted by something.

"Magnus's porn collection" Alec laughed as Jace's head snapped towards him clearly paying attention now.

"What!" He yelled

"Well I found Magnu-"  Alec was cut off by Jace "I know _what_ you said but wow where?" 

"In the dresser drawer under a nerdy board game" Alec blushed 'should I be telling him?' He wondered 'Magnus probably wouldn't care I'll leave out the car ears though'

"So Men or women?" Jace asked

"Both" Alec was beet red now 'I couldn't go any redder' he inwardly groaned.

"I remember when I found your porn collection though it was all men" Jace grinned knowing full well Alec didn't know his magazines of half naked men under the towels in his bathroom had been discovered.  

"You-you-you What?!" Alec half yelled, 'Apparently I can go redder' he thought miserably. 

"Relax I wouldn't really call it porn" Jace waved his hand and began to stretch "You should watch Magnus's I bet that's  _real_ porn" 

"I'm going" Alec got up and began to leave Jace calling after him "So you are  _sooo_ going to watch his porn" "NO" Alec called back only to hear Jace laugh.

* * *

   When Alec made it back to the flat he went right to the bedroom and took out all the C.D.'s not noticing Magnus asleep on the bed he left the room to go to the spare room with the DVD  player. 

Alec hadn't picked one yet, though he had narrowed it down throwing the girl ones to the side but he was tempted by the ear ones curious as he was.

"See something you like?" Magnus asked right behind him Alec jumped head butting him in the jaw "Ow" Magus said backing away holding his now sore jaw

"Well not really, why do they have cat ears?" Alec asked  his shyness being beaten out by his curiousness.

Now Magnus blushed something Alec hadn't seen before " I thought those were somewhere else.." He trailed off

"Wow your face is red" Alec said amazed only making things worse as Magnus slowly backed away.

Magnus had a weird liking to watching porn stars with ears and tails he didn't really know why, he wouldn't want to bed someone wearing that personally but he liked it. He had shown a couple other dates and it sent them either running or laughing and they never came back. What was he going to do now that  _Alec_ Had seen them.

"Hey Magnus can I put ears on you?" Alec questioned now standing right in front of him "I think it would look cute not in a sexual way though." Alec blushed 

"I never thought of me wearing ears.." Magnus was lost in thought 'Of course! That's why I like it not because I want someone else to wear ears but because  _I_ want to wear ears!'

Alec came back with stuffed cat ears (They were included with one of the DVD's Magnus never threw them out) and placed them on Magnus and smiled, kissing his cheek and going back to the DVD's on the floor looking at them all.

"There is a lot Magnus have you seen them all?"

"Course darling at least a couple of times each"

"Then what one should I watch?" Alec looked at Magnus for an answer but Magnus just shook his head "But Alec I'm right here" 

"Jace said I Should watch your porn because is just magazines."

"YOU TOLD JACE !" 

"Not about the ears just the ones with girls and guys, sorry" Alec patted Magnus's back trying to sooth him

"Nothing about the ears?"

"Nope"

"Okay"

"Magnus why do you care if i tell people about the ears?" 

"I just don't want people knowing its my secret"

" _Our_ secret " Alec corrected

"our?" Magnus tilted his head to the side giving Alec a side ways stare

"Oh By the Angel Magnus don't look at me like that while wearing those ears, I swear I'll jump you right now right here" Alec Groaned as Magnus noticed Alec's pant getting tighter.

"Oh?" Magnus said then snapped his fingers he now had  _real_ ears and a tail and was nude. 

Before Magnus could tease Alec at all he was swept up , by said person, in to a kiss then Alec striped down asking "How long will those stay?" "About 3 hours" Magnus said Alec grinned drew on an extra stamina rune and tackled him to the floor pinning him. 'I did it now' Magnus thought knowing full well what was going to happen for the next 3 hours.

 

 

 


	4. The mysterious guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy knows a guy, Alec is all alone, she sets them up not taking no as an answer from Alec.  
> Magnus and Alec has never met before, this is set in our modern world, where they all are normal teens going to school.

"Hey Alec" Oh no my sister Izzy is calling me, in the school hall, that is never a good sign. My name is Alexander, Alec for short, I'm 18 now Izzy is 16 we get along great until she  brings up my love life, which is none existent. I'm gay and no one but Izzy and I know my parents would kill me so I haven't told anyone yet.

"Alec" I heard her call again. All I can do is run so I do and fast right into English class not stopping once. English class went on fine, but I worried about what Izzy wanted, I think I was too rude to her I have to apologize to her.

How about I tell you a little about myself? As you know my name is Alec, I have a sister Izzy who is very fashionable, an adopted brother Jace who is the same age as Izzy and he can be a jerk but I love him... _love_ him but he has a girlfriend Clary she is an artist, my last brother is Max he is younger around 10 now he loves comics and manga and something called anime. My mother and father are famous so we don't see them too often anymore but we all know they love us very much. I live in new York city by the way.

I take the bus home, it is loud and now I have a headache. 

I like English so much, Izzy doesn't, I like reading and quiet places, Izzy doesn't, I hate parties, Izzy loves them, so I get worried when she sets me up with men well she tries to I always say no.

* * *

 

"Alec?" Again I hear Izzy call me shes been at it for over ten minutes I don't get it, why wont she stop?

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I WILL COME AD GET YOU MYSELF" Still I make no plan on moving "10, 9, 8, 7-" I get up and run down the stairs screaming "I'm coming" when Izzy starts  counting she means business. She just hits one as stumble off the last step running right into someone. "Sorry Iz-" I was about to say Izzy but I hadn't run into here instead a sparkly man stood in front of me head tilted, his lashes were framing such beautiful eyes I could get lost in the cat eyes, wait...cat eyes? But ??

"I wear contacts" His voice was like silk, but how did he know what I was thinking?

"Your speaking out loud darling" This time he laughed 

"Oh" Wow did I really just say oh? Wow So lame

"Alec, This is Magnus we are in the same fashion class, but he has a history project that he doesn't understand so can you help him with it?" Izzy batted her eyes at me, she does this a lot actually. 

"Izzy I am not a private teacher for your friends," I don't know why I am mad really "Now I got to go pick up Max and start dinner, goodbye Magnus"

"Wait Alec Jace is picking up Max and they are bringing Take out home enough for  _everyone_ " Goodness she planned ahead this time.

"Fine, what history class?" I glared at Magnus though it was Izzy's fault.

"Grade 10"

"Your  _how_ old?" I could see the hurt in his eyes even through the contacts.

"I Failed" His voice didn't betray the same feeling actually it was the opposite feeling in his voice, almost amusement.

"Then come on, my history books are in my room" I motioned for him to follow catching the look in Izzy's eyes I rolled mine at her.

* * *

"I Don't get it" I groaned at Magnus as he spoke, 

"Snack time okay? We've been at this too long" I can't take this he really will never get this  _ever_  

"But we just had dinner" Magnus reached into his bag and threw me a candy bar even though he just complained he grabbed one for himself also

"So why did you retake this?" grade 10 history is not mandatory after all.

"The women I live with made me" his eyes roll at this, reaching up he begins to remove his cat contacts

"Ew stop it" That was gross I had to turn my head, why would he stick is fingers in his eye like that

"Little squirmish?" I can hear his soft giggles and they are _so_ cute  

 "Not at all, why are you taking them out?" I hate to admit it but I like the contacts

"They get sore after too long"

"Then why wear them?"

"They look sexy wouldn't you agree?"

Damn it that voice should be illegal I can't  help myself as I nod and begin to lean forward towards him, wait... what no I  _love Jace_

Not him pulling back fast I begin to stutter out apologies but Magnus wont have it he practically jumps me pulling me to him kissing me with so much force, "mmm" Its starting to hurt I think he bit my lip, I taste blood. 

We are both panting as we pull apart. 

"I am so sorry" I watch  as Magnus gets up in a rush and runs out of my room, I don't know why but I touch my lips wanting him to kiss me again and go even further For the first time in years I want to run after a guy like a love sick puppy, use to with Jace, but right now Magnus is on my mind. Will he come back?

"IZZY STOP HIM NOW" I scream as I fly down the stairs, or at least I try but I fall and hit my elbow and I can't help it I'm crying now.

"Shhh we got him" Jace is rocking me in his arms like he use to when I was little and had panic attacks like the one I'm having now,  Izzy then puts an ice cube in my mouth I don't know why it's just what helps me cool down.

I feel strong arms take hold of me removing me from the stairs and on the couch, "hey I'm sorry"  _Magnus_ I lean into him clinging to him "Don't leave me please" I whisper and his reply came almost instantly "I'll stay with you for as long as you want"

* * *

 

It was Love at first sight, I still love him.


	5. Drunk Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets drunk at a bar with Iz and Jace Iz dump them both on Magnus.

*Buzz*.......*Buzzz*....*Buzzzzz*..*Buzzzzzz*

"OKAY I hear you what do you want?" Came Magnus's booming voice

"We uh got Alec really drunk and uh we don't know how to deal with it help please?" Izzy was sobbing as Jace laughed with Alec in the background

"Come on up"

Once they got up stairs Magnus noticed how touchie Alec was being with Jace.

"Alec stop pulling up my shirt"

"But you need to be naked"

"why?"

Then they both started gigging and Alec striped right down to his boxers and went to the bedroom in the back. 

"Izzy?" Magnus asked as Jace followed suit, stripping and going to the bedroom.

"They've been horny all night! It's your problem now I'm going home!" and she was gone before Magnus in his sleepy state could do anything.

Once Magnus got back to his bed Jace was now on top of a moaning visibly hard Alec he in turn was hard and moaning. 

"Jace, just because you and Clary are fighting doesn't mean you can hump  _my_ boyfriend"

"But Magnus it feels good" came the breathy reply of Alec "Join us"

Magnus lost his will and jumped right into bed snapping away his clothes down to his golden silk boxers.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me first then Alec" Giggled Jace So magnus did just that only he didn't stop kissing Jace they fought for control saliva dripped from their mouths Alec forgotten Jace jumped on Magnus now humping him roughly.

Alec whined snapping them out of their trance. 

"Hes mine Jace fuck off" Slurred Alec as he wedged himself in between the two.

"Oh come on please share?" Giggle Jace as he began to bite Alecs nipple.

"O-okay"

"Good"

Magnus thought it was going to get better than this but in a blink of an eye Jace and Alec had fallen asleep curled into each other it was cute and adorable and all but it left Magnus high and dry so to say. "They are so dead in  the morning" he spoke softly kissing Alecs forehead and then Jaces, who cracked his eyes open a bit "good night sparkles" he whispered in a loving tone to which Magnus replied "Good night golden boy" in an equally loving tone.

 


	6. Magnus gets the flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec over reacts when he finds Magnus puking in the middle of the night.

"Ugghh"

Alec woke up in the middle of the night to strange sounds. At first he didn't move he was sore from the hunt he had been on he crawled into bed early that morning around 4am, he stretched and looked _"_  at the clock, 8am damn only four hours. 

"Ugghh"

What are those noises? Alec wondered as they continued.

Alec got up out of bed blade in hand, he wondered to the washroom where the strange sound was coming from.

"Magnus! Are you okay?" Alec walked in on Magnus hunched over the toilet bowl puking his guts out.

"Yes"

"You sure? What can I do?"

"Go to the-" Magnus was cut off by puking "Medicine.."

"Right I'll go get it" Alc began to leave then turned back "What kind?"

"UGGHHH Alecc!" Magnus moaned.

* * *

**"MOM!!! MOM"**

"Alec?"

**"Help me Mom!"**

_"What happened?"_ Called Izzy 

**"Magnus is puking and I don't know what to do"**

"Let me grab the medicine, then we can all go over to Magnus and help okay?"

_"Good I get to come"_

* * *

Now it was 9:15 am when Alec, his mother, and Izzy showed back up at the flat Magnus was on the living room floor with a bucket beside him a towel on his midsection a pillow and a cloth on his head. Magnus was a moaning naked mess.

**"MAGNUS?"**

"Alec..?"

**"Are you okay? You're burning up!"**

"Relax Alexander, Magnus can you hold anything down?

"No, and I can look after myself" Magnus was slurring his words and sloppingly pointing his finger at her.

"Alexander go get some soup ready then give him 2 pills every 4 hours till hes better, I'm going seeing how he can look after himself." Maryse handed Alec the bottle of pills and dragged Izzy out the door even though she protested. 

 

**"Magnus? Please take these"**

"Mmm?"

Alec released Magnus couldn't swallow so he put the pills in his own mouth and kissed Magnus forcing him to swallow he did this for the 3 doses. 

* * *

The next morning Magnus was all better.

"Thank you darling for caring so much for me" Magnus winked and kissed Alec who tried to roll over too tired.

"Oh Darling I'm Horny Please ?"

**"Get off you got me sick"**

"Ill fix that Give me a kiss"

**"No"**

"I'll heal you"

**"Why didn't you heal yourself then?"**

"I Was dizzy and sick come on darling~"

**"Fine Kiss me"**

"Oh Baby you don't gotta tell me twice!"

Magnus jumped Alec kissing him with lots of passion, as he kept kissing Alec felt better, better enough to give in  _completely_ to Magnus and his horny will...Lets just say Alec wasn't heard from the day after Magnus was sick...

 

 


	7. Cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has some cravings

"Alec darling I love it when you moan, but only when you're beneath me, so tell me whats wrong?"

**"UGGGHHH"**

"ALEC STOP IT OR I SWEAR I WILL SPANK YOU" 

**"MAGNUS"**  

"You're still whining"

**"Butt"**

"Oh darling no buts in less we're talking about yours"

**"Uggghhh"**

"By the angel Alec what do you want? It's 2am I'm trying to sleep"

**"I Know that"**

"Then knock it off already and come snuggle"

**"I want cake..."**

"Alexander did you just say you want cake? At 2 am? After we were sleeping all snuggled up?"

**"I Can't help it I do this a lot "**

"Then why haven't you gotten some yet?"

**"It's cold with out the blanket"**

"What kind of cake darling?"

**"Chocolate, with sprinkles and chocolate icing!"**

*Snap*

**"Magnus.."**

"Alec stop drooling and eat your cake"

**"Thank you, do you want some?"**

"No, and don't talk with your mouth full"

**"What if I feed it to you?"**

"Ahhhh"*points to mouth*

**"Hows it taste?"**

"Great darling, but I'd rather eat you" *Wink*

***Blush***

"Alec aren't you going to finish your cake?"

**"No"**

"Why not?"

**"I -I want something else"**

"Oh? What do you want, cookies?"

**"Oh my MAGNUS you know what I mean!"**

'"No darling I don't please do clarify "

**"Please can we do you know.."**

"No I don't know"

**"Are you really going to make me say it?"**

"Yes darling"

**"Please Fuck me Magnus.."**

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any redder but I guess I was wrong"

**"Shut up Mags"**

"Make me"

**"Ohhh That a challenge ?"**

"Maybe"

**"Than challenge accepted..."**

"Alec..., darling why are you looking at me like that?"

***Evil laugh***

 

 

 


	8. Frillie Dresses..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus thinks Alec will be more involved with him if he starts acting more girly. Alec has distanced himself from Magnus but not because he has second thoughts on being gay...

   So lately Alec has been distant, barely looking me in the eye. Maybe he isn't as gay as he thought he was. I mean he is young, there is a chance this isn't who he is. Thats why I'm here now in a women's dress store, Glamor up like a freaking wall might I add! Sure I wear bright tight clothes but that doesn't mean I'd be caught dead in a buying a full out  _dress!_ I do have a reputation to uphold I would just snap one up but I needed to look at the different kinds then I'll just snap it to my apartment and slip out.  I have only one issue I don't know what one to 'buy'. I guess I have no choice I drop my glamor when the stores empty, efficiently scaring the worker.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you come in, may I help you?"

"Um well ah yes" Goodness I've never been so speechless, only in bed with Alec..

"What are you looking for today sir?" She was so cheerful

"Um a dress"

"Okay Sir may I ask for who?"

"....Errm ahh"

I watched a couple come in Damn it I feel my face turning red I duck my head in shame. 

"Sir may I say we have men come in all the time to buy dresses for themselves, no need to be embarrassed" She whispered 

"Oh sure, thanks"

"Now what color does your partner like?"

"He likes my eyes.."

"So a greenish gold, good thats a start come on lets go into the back Sir"

"Thank you so much!" I'm just glad I don't have to be in the open anymore.

"Okay sir how 'girlie' do want this dress?" She was giggling softly but not in a mean or rude way now that I look at her she must be about 16ish. 

"Oh I don't know"

"Oh this is your first time crossdressing?"

"Yes of course it is!" 

"Sorry Sir didn't mean to be rude you wait here I'll find something pretty!" She ran off giggling again.

"She loves to dress up boys in dresses shes a hard core yaoi fan so she saids" The manager is now speaking to me gosh! how many people are going to see me buying a dress?

"So many guys do this?"

"Nope you're the first here anyway"

she lied, to make me feel more comfy, wow. I'm so leaving before this gets worst forget this.

"Hey now where you going ? You'll disappoint her!" The manager then patted my back and left.

"I gots of dresses! lets have a mini fashion show! I brought scarfs as well!"

"Well I can't say no to that..."

She claps and dances around all happy squealing like most girls.

* * *

 

"I'm home Alec you here?" I Bought three dresses. Actually  _bought_ them.

**"Yeah Im taking a bath!"**

Goodness he likes his baths. Well its now or never I pick out the dress I think he'll like the most.

I hope he loves it, it was one of the few dresses where I don't need to wear a stuffed bra. 

I need to cook dinner So I guess I'll just put an apron over it.

* * *

**"Oh Magnus that smells great wh-.....WHAT are you**   _wearing!_ "

"Oh alec Darling do you like it? Think I'm pretty?"

**"What's going on?"**  

"What's going on! You-you been avoiding me for weeks! Have you realized you're not gay? Because I can't take it! I know spells if you want a girl I'll change Please tell me!"

Damn it I'm so sappy it must be the dress! Making me all weird and such what have I done Alecs just staring at me

**"You think I want a girl?"**  Now hes laughing literally on the floor...

**"Oh by the Angel Magnus I love you and I'm very much still gay, Though I think I have a kink for you in womens clothes.. come here let me get a better look at you"**

"Not till you tell me why you were avoiding me!" I cross my arms and pout.

Alec comes up and sucks on my bottom lip...

**"I got hurt and didn't want you complaining or getting mad so I didn't tell you but if I'd known this would happen I wouldn't have done it.."**

"Oh.."

**"So dinner?"**

"Your favourite"

**"Great lets eat!"**

 

 


	9. chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Alec isn't as innocent as I thought -Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. My computer doesn't work I'd update on my cell but it doesn't have spell check. I bought a new desk top though so updates will be coming :D ....After exams haha

Saturday mornings are the best, Alec sleeps in which means I get to as well. I like to wake up earlier though just too see his peaceful face, such a cute innocent face-I know he fights daemons and all but he is innocent , really our first kiss was just so  _innocent._

 _"Magnus your doing it again!"_ -Alec

"Doing what darling?"

 _"Staring at me while I sleep its creeping me out so stop it I want to sleep more."_ With that he rolled back over then he shifted, and shifted again and again ,and again...

I let this go on for 10 minutes only.

"I'll make you coffee come on"  Alec grumbled and huffed but he got up. 

_"Oh tonight I have to patrol but I'll be home around 9 'kay?"_

"That's fine" OMG HE CALLED THIS HOME! I AM FREAKING OUT but of course I can't let him that or he won't ever do it again.

* * *

 

That night I got a  big shock a very big one...

Alec was shifting and muttering while he ate his dinner so natural I asked why but all I got was a very cute blush and a mumbled 'nothing' so I left it alone knowing Alec wouldn't tell me till he wanted to anyway.

_"Magnus"_

"Yes darling?"

_"Never mind"_

"Alec tell me or I'll call Jace and Izzy"

_"And?"_

"I bet Izzy can get it out of you for sure" At that he blushed as adorable as ever.

 _"Magnus can I cover your dick in chocolate then suck it ? your nipples as well?"_ came a very rushed and hurried reply I had to look up from my new spell book...Alec was bent inward to him self trembling and muttering I couldn't even shut mouth it hung open as he began to rock. All I could think was-

This line came from my ALEC!? oh no no no. Okay so Alec isn't as innocent as I thought 

I reached out putting a hand on his shoulder his rocking was driving me nuts.

"Did I just hear that right?" OF COURSE I DID WHAT A DUMB QUESTION!

_"Yes I'm So sorry"_

"Yes Darling you can hell tie me up if you want!" I smirked and winked trying to release the tension, It worked a laugh came from Alec as he got up shaking his head ready to leave but I grabbed him.

_"I have to go be back around 9 remember?"_

"I'll have the chocolate heated up before you get back darling"

Alec spun around so fast grabbing his cell he dialed a number then put it to his ear before I could ask anything he spoke

_"I can't patrol tonight *cough* my throat is killing me *Cough*.... no Magnus didn't do *Cough* it *wheeze*...... I was out in the **COUGH WHEEZE* cold after *COUGH* I showered *Takes deep breath* remember?..... few days back .....Yup.... Thanks ...*Chokes* Will do!"_

"ALEC!"

_"Where is that chocolate? And some rope?"_

"What has gotten into you?!" I couldn't keep the smile from my face or snapping up some unmelted chocolate and some rope even added a blind fold.

_"I run around killing all the time and never once get to just relax I get stressed out Magnus and whats a better way to relive it than sex? Besides I'm young and horny so get that chocolate heated up I'll go get out of my gear its heavy and restricting"_

"Yes SIR!"

* * *

 

"I winked as he blushed and rushed to the room to change his clothes, The rest I'll leave unsaid"-

_" Damn right you will! Our kids KIDS as in CHILDREN don't need to hear about this at all! what are you thinking?!"_

"Relax darling they are only babes yet, Kiddies that was 143 years ago hard to believe hes the same eh?"

**"Papa we're 4 now! not Babies!!" Said the twins in unison of course.**

"Yeah when your old enough to understand you'll have already forgotten"

_"You better hope so, come on sweeties bed time"_

**"Alright Daddie! night papa!"**

"Why am I the 'papa'? I wanna be 'daddie'"

" _no"_

"Why?"

_"Your older than me and I like being called daddie"_

"Fine darling ugh night babes"

* * *

 

And that my dears is all for tonight, Alec put our kids to bed then us being tired went to bed ourselfs. 

 

 


End file.
